Episode 40 (E2)
"Reunited" is the tenth and final episode of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 40th episode overall. It premiered on November 9, 2017. Synopsis "Realizing a war against Woodbury is eminent, Westchester seeks help from unlikely allies." Plot A large fire erupts before Jake the moment he drops the match, the pile of walker bodies being set alight, Stephanie's mutilated corpse sitting on top. He glances at her disturbed, eternally petrified face, and feels sick to his stomach. Everything with Woodbury fell apart, and maybe they just screwed themselves out of being able to salvage the trust. As he turns to go back inside, he catches sight of Trace and Amy approaching. "Jake, you alright? You haven't said anything at all today." Amy asks. "I mean, I get that the whole... murder scene was pretty fucked up." Jake stares at them. "... I don't really like being alive right now. I just... can't stand all this shit." Trace places a hand on his shoulder. "... is this still about Ethan." "Yes." Jake interjects quickly. "I don't care what anyone says. I know he's alive. He has to be. Somewhere. And I, I won't... I won't sit around and let everyone tell me he's dead. "Meanwhile, we're all suddenly vanishing, dying, and fighting an army we never knew existed until a couple months ago. Everything is going to hell." "Speaking of, Woodbury really has me paranoid." Amy says. "We're a group of about twenty-ish people. Christopher said the population of Woodbury tops one-hundred. Who knows what we're up against? I doubt we'll win, let alone survive another attack." "Plus, so many of those soldiers got away during the last battle, Woodbury is probably plotting something huge against us." Trace adds. "It's been two months with almost no activity. Then Stephanie shows up, and... when they realize that she hasn't returned, they'll send more people. Goddammit." "You two just go inside." Jake says. "Just... try and relax. The group will figure shit out together. I just want time." They look at each other before nodding. Amy says, "If you say so." They return inside as Jake continues staring at the burning pile of bodies. Then, suddenly, Stefan appears beside him. Jake looks at him before staring at the fire again. "Jake, I... I gotta talk to you." He begins. "It's urgent. And it's about Ben." "Ben?" Jake looks to him. "Don't tell me some mystery sniper shot him, like they did to Donna." "No, no, Ben's alive, but... I just have to confess something to him. And it's aching me. It's a terrible thing." Stefan says. Jake raises an eyebrow. "What... what is it?" "... a couple months ago, when we were all trapped in the store in Statesboro, the only way we could get out was for one of us to sacrifice ourselves with a grenade so everyone else could get away." Stefan explains. "I volunteered, but so did Ben's friend, Travis. And I... I got everyone to go wait in the back. And I... I killed him." Jake's eyes widen. "What... the fuck?!" "I knocked him out with my gun and left him to sit in the building while it exploded." Stefan sighs. "I was... too scared. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to be useless. I don't know what to do now, how to tell him..." Jake looks down before he places a hand on his shoulder. "We're all in this together. And if Ben is a good person, which he is, he'll accept your apology because you were honest and remorseful. Trust me." Stefan nods. "Okay... also, I was supposed to come get you. Sorry, I got sidetracked." "Come get me for what?" "Walter is holding a meeting about the whole Woodbury situation. We're trying to figure out how to fight them." Stefan says, starting to walk away. "Or, if we have to, how to evacuate, and where to go if we have to escape." With a frown, Jake turns away from the bodies and follows his friend inside. Once inside, everyone hurries up to the meeting place in the attic. Walter is at his podium, and the rest of the group gathers around in silence. "I have to apologize for... everything. For being a failure of a leader, for being unable to help. This place is my home, not a fortress. We don't stand a chance against the Woodbury army." Walter says. "A war is going to happen. I know it. And I don't want to give up. But I don't want to be responsible for any blood. I don't want to see any of you die. There would be no point to go down fighting." "But we have nowhere else to go." Ben crosses his arms. "Shut up, Gringo." Roberto mutters. "I fought for this place, Walter. I saved you from the dead and helped you lock up George. We do not leave this place. That would be a waste and I would rather be shot in the groin." "Then what are we supposed to do?" Nick speaks up. "We have a building to fight for, but nobody to fight the fight!" "Nicholas is right, we have a serious epidemic." Dwight agrees. "We're caught between a rock and a hard place, with no way out, up, down, left, or right." After a moment of silence, Jane speaks up. "... I think I might have a solution." "A solution? We're all ears." Pete says. Jane looks around, looking to Hannah and Ben, then to Zach and Stefan. "On the way back from Statesboro... we found a community. A different community from Woodbury, we're pretty sure." "Another community?" Maria asks. "Are you suggesting we ask for help from complete strangers, to fight complete strangers?" "It's all we've got, right? I think it's the best option." Hannah speaks up. "Jane and I remember the location. We can all go there, meet them, and ask for help." Silence bathes over the room as everyone looks to one another. "Yes. We're doing that." Jake says. "This is the only place we have to call home, and I doubt complete strangers will just take us in right off the bat. But if we can convince them to fight with us, we can stand a chance. And how we're gonna do that, I have no fucking clue. But we're going to try, no questions asked." Walter smiles. "Determination. You'd make a good leader after I'm gone." Jake shakes his head. "Sorry Walter, I'd be a terrible leader. And don't joke about death." His smile doesn't falter. "We head out in an hour. Pack anything you need, we might be walking for some time." "Shouldn't someone stay behind to guard the place?" Christopher asks. "You and I can." Dawn says. "... you seem so okay with this." Christopher locks eyes with her. "I'm not. I don't want to fight my family, I don't want to kill my friends. But I have no place to argue." Dawn shakes her head and hugs him. "We'll protect this place, and we won't have to kill them. We'll get through to them, and we'll make everything right again." After an hour passes, the group bids farewell to Dawn and Christopher, as they begin their trek to find and meet the new community. The autumnal winds blow as they walk for several hours, finally reaching the border of Statesboro by high noon. They cross over the hill and see the community in the distance. Jane smiles. "Finally, here it is..." "This better be worth it." Jake looks at them, before he follows alongside Walter at the front, as the group descends the hill and walks down the long open path, towards the settlement. The closer they get, the more people in the community start to take notice of the large group of people approaching. They gather near the gate and watch. Soon enough, guards appear, and by the time the manor survivors are about fifteen feet away, a tall blond woman emerges from the crowd to watch them. Walter stops walking, and so do the others. "Who are you, and what is it you want?" She calls out. Walter walks forward a few more feet. "My name is Walter Peabody, I'm the owner of Westchester Manor, a bit north from here. I'm the leader of a group of survivors, and we require assistance." "Assistance? Of what kind?" She replies. "Well, first, who are you, and what is this place?" Walter asks. The woman is silent before she replies. "My name is Madela DuBois, and this is... my community. The Stable." Walter nods. "Ms. DuBois, we... we need aid in a battle. We're going to war with another community, and we don't want to be wiped out. We have a home to fight for, people to protect... this isn't your business. And it doesn't have to be. But we need help. It's twenty of us, against a hundred of them." Madela appears confused and conflicted. "A war? And what would be in it for us? Why would I let my people risk their lives for complete strangers?" "A trade route?" Walter suggests. "We can aid each other, we can... work something out, to provide supplies..." His ideas seem to falter, and the group isn't sure what to do. Another guard approaches. "Madela, are we really one to... turn away... strangers...?" The guard looks over the group, and his eyes lock on to one of the members. Jake blinks and stares, stepping forward. "... E-Ethan?" Ethan drops his rifle and stumbles forward before running. "Holy shit, JAKE!" Jake sprints forward and the two embrace, hugging tightly and collapsing to the rough ground. They laugh and cry and don't bother letting go. The manor survivors look on in surprise and can't help but smile, whereas the Stable survivors look on in confusion. "J-Jesus Christ...!" The two finally stand up as Jake rubs tears from his eyes. "I-It's been months... we all th-thought you were dead...!" Ethan smiles and hugs his best friend. "It's been a fucked up series of months... I-I never thought I'd see you again." "Maybe this is fate then." Madela speaks up, smiling the first sincere smile Ethan has ever seen her give. "Maybe we're destined to be allies, if this is the Jake you've spoken so much about, Ethan." Ethan looks to Madela, then looks to Jake. "I'm the right-hand here. What's your guys' problem? Who are these people?" "It's... a long story." Jake hugs Ethan again. "But we need help, we're going to war with another community." "Shit, we'll help. I swear to God, we'll help." Ethan announces. "The Stable will help. We'll fight, we'll fight for each other." A warm breeze of relief settles over the manor survivors. Not even Madela protests. But she still has something to say. "We need to stay organized, and if this is a war effort, I'll lead it." She says. "And that means that Westchester's leader has to go." After a moment, Walter nods. "That's fine, I'll step down if it means saving--" "No, you have to go." Madela shakes her head. "You have to perish, I'm afraid." Ethan quickly spins around to look at Madela. "What? Madela, no, we don't do that. We're not about to kill one of them." "If we're going to fight their fight, save their people, we need payment. Only one person. And then we're settled." Madela says. "I have to be in charge, Ethan. I'm not ready to fall back." Ethan huffs a breath and looks back down at Jake. Jake's eyes are wide and full of fear. The two fear the worst; a reuniting cut short. They embrace. "Jake, I won't let them do anything. I swear..." "Ethan..." Jake mutters. "I... I just--" "Okay. If that's what it takes... kill me." Walter says, surprising everyone. "What? Walter, no, this is your house, this is us fighting for your name." Roberto argues. "If you die now, the fuck is the point? We'll find help elsewhere." "Where else is there help, Roberto?" Walter shouts. "You're my confidant, my right-hand man. I need you to agree with me, not argue with me. This is it, I'm leaving the house to you. You have to fight, to protect the house, the people, my grandson." "Walter, no, c'mon." Jake steps forward. "Don't do this. You don't have to die. I-It should be me." "You? Ha!" Walter smiles. "I'm the old bag. You're a young, upstarting individual, Jake. You have a lot to live for. Such as Ethan. Your best friend. You need to fight for the one you love." Jake looks down, then over to Ethan, then to Walter. "I... I love him to bits, but... why? You're our leader, why should you die?" "Why? To save you, and the group. Plus, look at me? I have to emphasize my age." Walter places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm old. You're young. I've run my course." "... G-Granddad, no..." Matthew whimpers and tightly hugs his grandfather, starting to cry. "P-Please, I need you...! I-I can't lose anymore people!" "Oh, Matthew... you're a strong boy. You'll grow into a man. And I'll always be watching over you. I know you'll make it. You'll become a brilliant man." Walter hugs him. Matthew pulls away and wipes his eyes. "Well... I'm sorry, I truly am, but... this has to happen, for us to help you." Madela nods. "And I believe it's time." Walter nods. "I'll do it, then. Nobody has to watch, I'll make it quick." He reaches for his gun, but finds no pistol. In the silence and confusion, he searches himself to try and find his handgun. Everyone looks around in confusion. Click. The group turns and sees Matthew, trembling, holding up his grandfather's pistol. Tears run down his cheeks as he hesitantly aims. "I-I know now, Jake... I-I know now, Granddad... h-how and when to make the t-tough d-d-decisions..." Walter stands up straight... and smiles. "I was wrong... you've already become a strong, smart man. I love you, Matthew." "I-I love you too... Granddad." Jake and Ethan embrace, Dwight holds Amy, Trace embraces his family, and everyone tries not to watch in abject terror and sadness as Matthew mercifully pulls the trigger, sealing the deal. Deaths *Walter Peabody Trivia *Last appearance of Walter Peabody. **Walter is the 11th main character to die, and the last character to die in Season 4. Category:Season Finale Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes